tasting tongues
by jessiegraceandvickyjaynewrites
Summary: aislinn Paul l Clare Edwards l and Munro Chambers l Elijah Goldsworthy l finish the season 12 premiere episode shoot and go out for a drink but end up at munro's house, but what happen's when they make a pizza together and watch a movie together? will they come out as just friends or more? MAISLINN ONE SHOT.


"What's the no part?" aislinn (Clare) questioned Munro (Eli) stepping closer to him. "You knew I was leaving, there were twinkly lights. It was easy. I want to know it wasn't just some fleeting moment, because there won't always be twinkly lights. And if were gonna do this, you need to be ALL in." Munro read from his memory to his co-worker aislinn (Clare) both of which were dreading the next few moments. she sits down beside the raven haired boy glaring softly into his eyes barley an inch away from his face and reaches up her left hand to tangle into the hair behind his neck and leans in kissing his soft lips for a moment before relapsing it and going straight back in for a few more seconds making munro give an almost imponderable gasp, before only slightly descending away from his face. she stares into his eyes one last time almost forgetting there filming and utters out the words "Eli, I'm ALL in." he stares at her completely dazed before she feel's munro's hand rush up to the side of her face and slide his fingers through her hair and brings her lips to his one last time pulling and pushing on her face, he open his mouth to release his tongue into her mouth giving it all he can massaging her tongue slowly making aislinn sigh with pleasure then rolling his tongue around her tongue he pulls away not giving aislinn any warning she stays in the position a second longer giving munro time to pull away from the left side of her face and leans his head on hers watching her smile into his eye's lovingly.

"And, CUT!" they hear from their producer Stephen stohn who is a close distance away, breaking the beautiful moment. "that was perfect you two, your chemistry as Eli and Clare really does take my breath away, well I'm sure you too shall be off now, have a safe ride home and keep up the good work!" he shouted drifting the last few words as he walked away with the camera man and extra crew members, leaving only munro and aislinn.

Aislinn turned to look at Munro resting her arm on the chair behind her falling on the back of the seat raising an eyebrow at him, "did you eat something weird cause your tongue tasted gross" aislinn snarled at him in a friendly way. "Not that I know of Mrs. Picky" Munro attempted as a get back. "Oh, well then it must have just been you." she said slightly offending Munro. He slid closer to her and took a huge breath and exhaled the words "oh I'm sooo sorry" as breath fully as he could to get his so called stench all over. "Nice" she said giggling into her words. "Well then now that were done here, how about we go catch a drink to erase my horrible taste" he said sounding more flirtatious then he had intended to. He stands up and waits for a reply. "Sounds great" she said smiling up to him. He offers her his hand and she takes it gladly then wraps her arm around his arm as if they were about to do a line dance. "your car or mine?" munro asks as they leave the recording room which is only slightly lit up so as they came in to the hallway the blinding lights resolved in both of them shielding their eyes from the insanstaneious light. "Wanta run?" Munro asked wanting to be out of the heated light and into the dark cool surroundings of the outside. "Yes please" aislinn replied still partially covering her eyes. He grabbed her hand and begun to run as fast as he could down the long corridor till he reached the door and stopped to catch his breath.

"By the way do you mind if we take your car?" aislinn panted out like a tired dog, "of course not" Munro answered. She stood outside and instantly felt the cool air brush against her making her shiver but kept her current pace behind Munro till they reached the car. *BEEP BEEP* ringed through their ears startling both of them slightly but not nearly enough to make them think twice about running quickly into the warm car. They were both inside and Munro turned the key to his Land Rover until it was smoothly running. "So were to monsieur chambers?" Clare asked as soon as she was buckled in, "well madam Edwards I do believe I know of a very comfy bistro that serves fresh pizza and movies, sound good?" he said in an extremely cheesy French accent. "Sounds delightful can't wait" she said almost a little too excited. Munro and aislinn didn't hang out much off set as there so busy but have always gotten along very well as cast mates and people in general. But ever since they played twins in murder in the Hamptons people claimed that they had great chemistry but the two disagreed strongly towards these comments until recently they had no comment to these judgments. Aislinn stared out the window of the new car and took in its scent, it may have been new but it still had a very "munroish" aroma to it. "Munro, where are you taking me? And why can't you tell me?" aislinn said out of the silence. "I can't tell you, and cause it's a surprise" he said secretly knowing it was nowhere special.

He watched the traffic lights and the florescent red was reflecting in his eyes giving him a devious glow aislinn watched him as he gazed into the lit up streets and took in every feature for granted, his leaf green eyes, his bow shaped lips which were being bitten on lightly which unexpectedly made aislinn sigh. Catching the attention of Munro, he looked at her and smiled "like what you see?" he questioned quietly looking back at the green traffic lights and carrying on down the road. "Oh, um yeah your cars lovely" she said sheepishly knowing he knew that she was looking at him "okay." he said not wanting to tease her. Aislinn thanked god thinking he hadn't noticed. "Were here" he said giving aislinn a wide closed mouth smile, "but Munro ... this is your house?" she said completely confused "I'm aware, I thought it would be cheaper to make you a pizza then to order you one, you up for a cooking lesson?" he said with confidence walking into his house. It was a beautiful house freshly cleaned and not to mention the biggest on the block. "Sure" she said walking in through the doors. "Make yourself at home I'm just going to wash my hands" he shouted as he walked past the living room and into the kitchen. "Aislinn taking his words more literally than most jumped on the sofa and twisted her hands behind her head while lying down on the huge two people wide six people long couch. "Sprite, apple juice, water or milk" Munro half shouted from the kitchen. "just water would be good thanks" she said closing her eyes for a moment as she untangled her arms from behind her head to turn sideways and rest one of her arms in between the pillow and her face and the other resting on the couch still lead down. "Ok so I got you three ice cubes I hope that's enough" he said sarcastically not even looking at her, while placing the glasses down on the coffee table in front of the couch.

He turned around mouth opened as if he was going to say something but instead furrows his eyebrows and sits down in front of aislinn appearing to be hovering over her face he leans on one elbow resulting in them coming closer to each other and lifts the other arm to her forehead. "You ok? you look a little red." he said breathing down her face then unintentionally dropped his hand from her forehead and slipped it on to her cheek feeling a warm sensation on both of their behalf's. "Yea I'm fine just a little sleepy, so I thought I'd lie down for a second" she said in almost a whisper type tone not breaking eye contact with the boy inches away from her face. "Oh ok" he said awkwardly repositioning himself off the couch "well you ready to come help me make the pizza?" he asked offering a hand to her "sure" she said happily getting up and grabbing his hand to balance herself. Expecting to drop her hand aislinn was led by hand to the big mound of dough that is to be rolled out and baked upon on lying on the kitchen counter. "here's a rolling pin I'll help you roll the first bit out yeah?" he asked politely "sure thanks" she smiled up at him watching him walk slowly behind her and reach his hands around her waist and through till he grabbed around her hands that are almost glued to the rolling pin. They rolled the dough out together until there was a flat surface to work with. "All done" Munro whispered in her ear startling her slightly but regaining composure she slipped back into reality. "So what's up next? Tomato ketchup then cheese?" she asked using her normal tone once again "that's correct, look who knows her stuff!" Munro said in a fake impressed voice.

"Mozzarella cheese please!" she told him while he was in the fridge "you're lucky I have some!" he replied cockily "ohh lucky me " she replied equally cocky. he opened the bag and layed it sideways on the counted releasing a bit of cheese she takes some out and as soon as he turned around to look at her from grabbing a piece of cheese she throws a half a handful of cheese right in his face "oopsie's must have slipped" she said as honestly innocent as she possibly could. "oh you're gonna get it now blue eyes" he said instantly making her run as fast as she could away from him not being very successful with her escape he was right behind her in a moment's notice "munrooooo I'm sorry!" she screamed as she ran around the table him on the other side of the table "that's not goooood enough" he hummed out. "Oh well I guess I'll just have to –"she ran off before she could finish her sentence in another attempt at getting away from munro yet failing by tripping on the first step of the staircase with munro falling directly on top of her from being right behind her.

They both giggled ferociously forgetting all about the *incident* that caused the triumph. As the giggles died down they realized the position they were led in, aislinn once again wallowing under Munro's raven hair and jade eyes. getting lost in the moment munro reached up to tuck a loose curl in front of aislinn's face behind her ear "I forgive you ace, I can't be mad at you." Munro said quietly "of course you can't I'm too adorable" aislinn said sarcastically smiling up at him. Silence dropping between the two of them aislinn spoke again. "I think I lost my appetite" she whispered "me too, movies?" he questioned getting off of her standing up grabbing her hands to pull her to her feet. "Sounds like a plan" she said walking over to the couch and sitting close to the corner leaving space for Munro to sit. "Sooo, comedy, horror or loooooove?" he said praying she would pick horror not realizing his sudden interest in wanting to cuddle with her. "I'm gonna have to go with horror" she said excitedly feeling the same as Munro unintentionally.

"Great, how about….. The grudge?" he responded widening his eyes at the word *grudge*. "Sounds great" she said smiling hiding the fact that she would never naturally go for a horror movie, considering she is SO easily scared. "Cool I'm gonna go get some popcorn, you mind if we share a blanket? It's huge" he asked hoping she wouldn't want her own. "Not at all, and remember lots of butter!" she said adorably making Munro melt even more in her petite hands. She looked around the rooms as she waited for the trailer's to pass and noticed a picture of him around the age that they had first met and memories flew back of that time. She remembered his long shiny hair that she (at the time) thought was cute, she had had a huge crush on him during that movie but thought that she would never have a shot with him considering there age differences, yet here she was sat in his living room watching a movie with him at 20 to eleven, still hoping she had a chance with him but holding it back so the friendship wouldn't become torn into pieces that were unfixable.

"I got the pop-corn" Munro said wiggling his eyebrows giving a big open mouthed smile to aislinn as he approached her. "Good timing to the movies _just _starting" aislinn said with a smile whilst crossing her legs on the couch. "Oh good" he said siting down in the small space between aislinn and the arm rest. Considering it was a massive six seater couch he had a lot of choice yet still sat as close as possible to aislinn. "Oh I almost forgot the blanket! Just give me one moment madam" he said smiling at her and rushing up his staircase, within seconds he came running back down the stairs with the biggest, fluffiest blanket he could find catching aislinn's attention her mouth dropped. "Omg that's so warm looking, give me now" she said illiterately. "As you wish" Munro said getting back into his place lining his hips up with hers. "Ohhhh, this is orgasmic" she said sounding adorably immature. "Indeed it is" Munro said giggling turning his attention back to the movie.

After a good ten minutes aislinn began to find herself stiff from being in the same position, feeling a little confident she layed her head down on his lap wrapped up in the fluffy blanket as if she was a newborn. Responding to her movements Munro layed his arm over her, beginning to play with her soft auburn curls. Tucking every loose strand behind her ear, and then tracing his fingers up and down the back of her neck sending shivers down her throat for a few minutes. "stop that really tickle's" she said sitting up slightly giggling, ending up inches from his face resting her hand on the crook of his leg. "Sorry, I can't help it" he replies tucking the other side of her hair behind her ear not breaking eye contact with her. Without realizing his actions he slips his hand from her hair to her warm pink cheeks dropping his gaze to her plump lips. Knowing his moves well enough from being on set she could tell he wanted to kiss her.

He swooped in closer to her only millimeters away from her face and started to stroke her cheek with his thumb. She moved her hand from his leg and slightly grabbed his shirt pulling him closer slightly brushing her lips he finally kisses her. They stay motionless for a moment in complete bliss then start to open mouth kiss repeating the cycle. Frequently kissing and kissing again till it starts to get deeper as Munro tilts his head to get a better lock on the kiss and licks her bottom lip as if asking her entry. Gladly aislinn accepts and they begin frenching with their tongues they lick the inside of each other's mouth not leaving a spot untouched and begin to dance with their tongues licking up down around and under. He retracts his tongue and aislinn moves both of her hands to either side of Munro not stopping kissing she delicately slides on top of his lap giving them better access to each other's lips. Aislinn appearing taller Munro he tilts his head up and moved both of his hands to either side of her waist gripping them tightly making aislinn blush the kiss becomes more frantic and needy. Aislinn stops for a breath and Munro really in the *zone* moves his mouth straight to her neck and kisses on the first piece of skin just under the left of her chin then trailed kisses down her neck sucking slightly and nipping at each one but as he approached his desired spot he started to suck harder and lick and bite lightly at the spot making aislinn moan in delight he stops and kisses her one last time.

They part and lean on each other's foreheads. "Wow, um ok." Aislinn stutters completely speechless. "Yeah, wow. That was amazing. You never kiss me like that on set." He replies almost as speechless as her. "Probably because I'm not allowed" she says with a small smile. "So what now?" she asks really not sure what to do. "Well considering your 100% legal I'd say we'd make a pretty good couple" "ok, boyfriend" she says smiling wrinkling her nose. He smiles at her and helps her off his lap to lie down in front of him so he can cuddle her from behind. She grabs his hand and entwines there finger. Until they fall asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
